


Back to Hogwarts (Harry Potter/Disney Crossover)

by MissCordeliaBlythe



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordeliaBlythe/pseuds/MissCordeliaBlythe
Summary: This is a short Disney crossover story, based off the third throd books. I might update it (since I really enjoyed writing this story)!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Back to Hogwarts (Harry Potter/Disney Crossover)

I was so glad to be back here. All summer had been terrible being stuck inside all the time, but now I am back! As I followed the stream of students into The Great Hall I noticed Luna Lovegood. I gave her a cheery smile as her pale silvery eyes met mine and waved at her. Oh, I wished that I could talk to her, but she was too far away to even yell a hello. Too bad that I could not just sit with my friends. Not, the I don't love my Hufflepuff friends, but it would be so amazing to just be able to sit at a different table even just for one day! I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I managed to stumble into no other and Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Draco," I said cheerly, "how are you?" I asked with a smile. 

Draco gave one of those signature smirks of his so much like Flynn. It was surprising that Flynn was not around since it seemed like the two of them always seemed to be together. As Draco speaks I was brought back from my thoughts of Flynn, "I am going fine, Rapunzel." 

"Well, that is great!" I exclaimed, "Is it not amazing to be back?" The words spilling out of my mouth like a waterfall, "I am personally supper excited! What special subjects did you choose to do besides the core subjects? I went with Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination. I almost took Runes and Muggle studies, but I then would have had twelve classes and been able to go to Hogsmeade and all everything. I did not want to have too many classes," I paused for just a second not even giving him a chance to respond before containing, "anyway, I was just thinking it would be awesome to be able to sit with different houses you know? Yeah, our house is our home and all, but really it would be great to be able to mingle with the other houses and make more wonderful friends. Oh, talking about friends, where is Flynn? I don't think I have not seen you guys apart in like forever," 

In that moment, I heard a familiar male voice in my ears, "Looking for me, Blondie," I gave a slight yelp of surprise as I jumped like ten feet in the air and right into Flynn's arms. 

I blushed slightly, "No, I was not looking for you," She says shaking her head. "Now, if you will please put me down," She adds. 

"Oh why should I," He says with that charming smirk of his as he chuckles, "you seem to like being on me,"

"I told you a million times, that was just an accident," Rapunzel says rolling her eyes thinking about the time he was talking about. It was about a year and a half ago…

I was laughing with Luna as we were walking along. Up ahead I could see Aladdin sneakily pulling Jasmine's wand from her bag while the girl was busy with her tiger. Then, I heard someone shout something about a spider and like the girl I am I jumped in the air and I somehow I managed to jump right on the most annoying guy, Flynn, it was definitely a awkward situation my arms around his neck which my legs pinned this arms to his side wand pointed ready to start flinging spells at this spider was

As he put me down, I said a quick goodbye to Draco and hurried off to the Hufflepuff table feeling every embarrassed, but at the same time I don't even know what I feel when it comes to Flynn. Whenever, I am around him. I feel all fluttery and weird. With a small sigh I slid down into my seat. I really needed to walk to Luna. Maybe, she would understand this.


End file.
